The Collection 2
by monkan
Summary: A collection of fem!Thorki one-shot stories. 11 stories where anything can happen and the length goes from really short to a few pages. From romance to tragedy. If the idea of fem!Loki and fem!Thor doesn't appeal to you then do not read this. Fem!Slash. Thor/Loki or Loki/Thor. Complete.


The Collection 2

by Monkan

Pairing: Fem!Slash. Thor/Loki, Loki/Thor.

Warnings: Fem!Hotness, teasing, angst, AU, fantasy, tragedy, death and more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology, nor any other names or products that may be mentioned.

A/N: This is all a collection of short Fem!Thorki stories. Yes you read right. This is fem!slash right down to the letter. Some are based on ideas I had lying around, others just because I wanted to write them, and some ideas are revamped into fitting with the theme of this collection. The relation between Thor and Loki will range from sisters to complete strangers. Rating: Anything from nothing to sex depending on the story.

Length per one-shot: Anything from a few phrases to a few pages.

To Florbe

ANYTHING GOES FOR INSPIRATION!

-o-o-o-

The Cover

The glaring sun slowly woke Loki up as she realized they had forgotten to pull the blinds completely shut last night. Pulling the cover with her as she dragged herself out of bed, loosely holding it over her naked body as she walked over to the window. The sun warming her front as she opened the blinds to the busy city down below.

As she stood there enjoying the sun, she heard the bed creak as her lover got up as well.

Unabashed, and unashamed, the blond goddess walked up behind the dark haired woman and wrapped her arms around the slim waist. Loki realized just how low the sheet hung in the back as their skin met.

A hot breath and a pair of lips nuzzled against her ear as the tension between them heightened. Thor unlocked her hands from around Loki's waist and put them on the glass and pushed Loki against the transparent surface.

"You took the cover." Thor whispered. "What a naughty girl."

THE END

-o-o-o-

Private Dance

The beat of the music was almost overpowering as the strippers worked the crowd, which was made up mostly by men. But at the edge of one of the pedestals where a hot blond dancer was making some very daring moves, stood a black haired woman in a tight white shirt with the top buttons undone, and black leather pants which hugged her legs.

A man leaned near her to say something in her ear which she nodded to.

The song ended and the dancers stepped down and backstage.

When the new dancers came out Loki took one good look at them before she turned her attention to her drink and leaned back on her heels.

"Was the show to your liking?"

Loki turned around and saw the blond dancer standing next to her with a tiny top over her spandex bikini.

"I noticed you watching me." Loki stepped closer to the blond woman with a cocky smile. Ignoring all the wanton looks from all the men around them. "I liked watching you dance."

"Oh, you did." Thor purred.

"When do your shift end?" Loki let her fingertips trail over the strippers thigh.

"Why do you wonder?"

"So I can ask you to dance for me some more."

"And what makes you think you can afford me?"

Thor put her hand on the stripper's hip. Compared to Thor's own shirt and pants, the working dress of the other woman was almost revealing all secrets.

"Because somehow I don't think this is about money anymore."

THE END

-o-o-o-

Kiss of Despair

Loki felt sick to her stomach. The comfortable high-neck sweater she was wearing in the cold autumn evening was not enough to chase away her discomfort. Her green eyes peered down at the ground through tresses of black hair which reached down to her ears and neck.

Her legs was freezing to the point where she questioned if the hair on her legs would grow back and stick out like needles through the fabric. The breath through her dry lips came out in a small cloud of heat.

With a sniff from her cold nose, she buried her face in the scarf around her neck. Light green with a clear sign of use, Loki escaped to a happier time. A time when her heart wasn't hurting and she didn't understand herself.

If only she could go back to those times and start over.

"Loki!"

She froze as the voice she both longed and despaired to hear. Why must God torment her so?

"Thank God I found you. Your mom's worried."

Loki met the eyes of her cousin.

They had grown up together. Played together. Spent years together. Shared each others secrets. She had even fallen in love with her golden haired cousin. The warm smile. The easy laugh. The mischievous blue eyes.

They had even 'practiced' kissing together to make sure no boy could make a fool of them or steal their first kiss. _Because I like Loki the most._ Little Thor with freckles and bad hair had once said with a big smile. _If Loki doesn't find a boy she likes then I will marry her._

Thor put her hands on Loki's cheeks and looked terrified by the coldness. "You are freezing. Let's go home." Her glowed hands trailed down to Loki's scarf which had been a present from her, adjusted it, and rubbed her hands down the sweater and took Loki's hands in hers. The long blond hair pulled into an backed braid thrown over one of her shoulders.

_Two girls can't get married._ Their mother's had said with a laughter.

The fair haired girl turned them but Loki still wouldn't move. "What's wrong?" Loki just stared at the face of her cousin. "Please tell me."

_Of course we can! Because I'm a tomboy. _Little Thor had said with pride.

"Just... kiss me." Loki whispered, barely strong enough to be heard but Thor smiled gently as she stepped forward and let her lips press against Loki's. It was a slow and tender lip lock until Thor pulled back with the same smile. "Come on." Thor threw her arm around Loki's shoulder and lead them home.

They had not know. Had not know that they were more than cousins.

Loki had found out by accident that the man her mother said was her dad was a lie. Her mother was cousin with Thor's mother, and Thor and Loki shared the same father.

They were not just cousins, they were half-sisters.

Guiltily relying on the warmth from the blond girl, Loki felt more miserable than ever before, but at the same time she felt happy.

THE END

-o-o-o-

The Portrait

Loki walked around the open area and looked briefly at the objects displayed around the room. The old black and white photographs in renovated wooden frames from an era long gone. Clothes which talked about a different fashion sense, and a different set of values.

She could hear her parents standing by something an commenting on it while her nieces ran around and played with no regards for the other visitors.

When she turned a corner she came into an area where entertainment was the theme. Colorful dresses and perfectly made tables with metal ware and cotton. It looked elegant and as she turned to the other set she was greeted with the show girls. Mannequins wore their dresses which showed what was that eras idea of indecent.

Only mildly intrigued by them, Loki thought about what it would be like to wear one of those dresses. But she didn't think she had a figure which would make it look good. She had no curves to take notice of and she was barely a B in cup-size. Her plain old Jean's which didn't flatter her at all, and her hair which she couldn't control no matter how strong gel or hairspray she used.

Ready to walk away, her green eyes landed on a red dress with white underskirt and frills. It hung over the shoulders of the doll. The doll had a blond wig with the long strands pulled up in a knot with ear rings and a necklace filling, however the face was blank.

She felt like she could almost see a face but no matter how much she tried she couldn't figure out how it should look.

Giving up, Loki turned around and came to face with a relatively large photograph of a beautiful blond woman with piercing blue eyes and red lips in a seductive smile.

One of the nieces had caught up to Loki and tried to hide behind her from her pursuers when she finally looked up with a smile only to frown in confusion.

"Why are you crying?" she asked boldly.

Loki couldn't look away from the canvas as tears ran down her face and soaked into her shirt. Almost like a memory was whispering to her to remember, but she couldn't remember or know why. She couldn't figure out why she suddenly felt so sad.

"I don't know."

THE END

-o-o-o-

Cinderella and the Prince's Sister

Feeling her nerves come on stronger than the whole journey up till this point, Loki stood outside the archway leading to the main ballroom. Her dress a shaded pale green with the nape of her collarbone peeking out. Her fingers curled up in the fabric of her skirt before letting go. She smoothed out her sleeves and took a deep breath to give herself courage before walking inside.

If she could capture the Prince's attention then she would be able to escape from her current life. A life of forced servitude to her stepmother.

However, as soon as she saw the mass of hundreds of other girls and young women competing for the Prince's attention she felt her tiny chances vanishing like a candle flame being blown out by a hurricane. There was no way she could get the Prince's attention.

So she stayed at the outskirt of the crowd and felt with every minute that she was in the wrong place. Why was she even here? Why was she chasing after dreams when she should know that there are no happily ever after.

She had nothing and what little she could offer was what all other girls here could offer too.

Backing away slowly she walked out to one of the many balconies which overlooked the city. A magnificent view that she couldn't enjoy because of her heavy heart.

Loki walked over the railing and sighed in defeat, lowering her head and letting her neck be more exposed than was proper protocol.

"Anything wrong?" a strong voice asked.

Spinning around, Loki saw she wasn't alone as she first thought. She saw another woman with blond hair standing in the shadows of the balcony.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know anyone else was out here." Loki tried to stay calm but felt nervous for many reasons she didn't want to acknowledge.

"Are you not going to ask the Prince for a dance? Or perhaps you have already tried your luck?"

Loki couldn't help but chuckle. "Someone like me have no chance." she confessed in a low voice. Even with the magic on her, she felt dirty and unwashed. She could still feel the soot under her nails. "I'm neither pretty or good company."

"I wouldn't say that." the woman said as she walked closer. Her blue eyes standing out against the gold of her dress. "I find you plenty charming for company."

Unused to the compliment, Loki couldn't help but be affected by the smile on the other woman's lips.

* * *

For the rest of the night Loki spent her time talking to the woman, fully enjoying her company and wits, and therefore hardly noticed the time until the clock started to strike midnight.

Despite not wanting to go, Loki knew that as soon as she returned to her normal state her companion would be disgusted with her. No noble woman would want to be associating with a servant. Wanting at least to keep the memories of these few hours in her heart.

So without warning she turned and ran away. She held up her skirt as she ran. With each strike of the bells she felt how the magic let go and she had just barely made it safely outside the castle before the magic was completely gone and left her in her rags. She looked up at the castle and smiled sadly before heading back home.

Her magical night had finally ended.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Loki had to endure her stepmother's rage at not having one of her daughters chosen by the Prince. Her stepsisters were equally angry at having been ignored most of the night, and now finally finding out that the Prince had chosen his bride. A pale little blond thing from a lesser family.

To escape Loki did as much work outside the house as she could find. She even went so far as to try to clean the chicken cage.

She was so into her task that she didn't realize someone had arrived until a throat was cleared. She looked up to stand face to face with the beautiful blue eyes from that night on the royal balcony. Her hair pulled up in a tight bun at the back of her head. But instead of a golden dress, the woman wore a soldier's uniform with a sword strapped at her side.

Loki felt her rag of a dress more acutely than ever before. Every spot of dust, stain, and dirt felt like a shame on her body. The long hair which she had been granted that night was back in it's short state of a servant, going only as far as her earlobes.

"How may I help you?" she asked, pretty sure that if she acted like she didn't know anything then the other would not realize who she was. People never looked beyond what they saw.

"Yes, I've come to get you, pet." the golden woman said with that familiar smile, using the pet name she had given Loki by the end of that night.

"I'm sorry." Loki tried to keep calm. "I'm afraid you have the wrong person."

"Oh, you can't hide from me, pet." she walked forward and lifted Loki's chin. "You can try to hide behind soot and cinder, but I will always recognize those green eyes and your lovely voice. You may try to hide it but your mind is far too sharp for a servant."

Taking a step back, the woman went down on a knee, reached for Loki's hand and kissed her dirty knuckles. "May I present myself to you. I am Thor, Captain of the Royal Guards, and older sister to the Prince you came to dance with at the castle. I've come to ask for your hand, my Queen."

THE END

-o-o-o-

Fool you Twice, Shame on Me

Thor stood by the casket with empty eyes and blank face. No matter how many times she tried to she couldn't understand that it was her lover laying there in the wooden casket. It was a modest funeral for family and friends, although Loki had not had many friends in life.

With her blond hair in a tie at the back of her neck, Thor glanced over at Loki's "best friend" who stood crying crocodile tears with her mother at her side.

Looking around, Thor's blue eyes expected for her lover to step forward and tell her that this was a cruel joke, that she hoped Thor had learned her lesson. Then Thor could hold her in her arms and commit to memory that it had only been a bad dream.

The elderly Priest said his speech as his fingers held the used bible with familiarity.

But when Loki's family started to step forward and place the flowers on the casket, blue roses which had been Loki's favorite. Although she rarely worse the color due to it not looking good on her, she liked to decorate their home with small blue things. Be it flowers, pots, frames, or even the blue teddy bear Thor held in her hands.

It had been a gift to Loki after she had caught Thor being unfaithful the third year into their relationship. It had taken weeks for Thor to be forgiven and offered a second chance. She should have learned her lesson.

_If I had known... I would never have confessed to you. _Loki's words echoed in her head.

They had been together for nearly seven years and they had never been happier. So Thor had no idea why she cheated on Loki again.

When Loki walked in on her with Loki's "best friend" she knew everything was ruined. Thor had tried to talk with Loki, run after her, but with her body naked and covered with evidence of her infidelity, there was nothing she could say to convince her lover to listen to her.

Thor hated herself for putting that expression on Loki's face. Even more the tears she caused. But she thought that they would have more time. If only she could have stopped Loki from driving away that day and she wouldn't have lost control of the vehicle.

Her fingers dug into the teddy as she knew everyone was waiting for her to place it on the casket. She didn't want to let go of Loki. She didn't want to let go of this little piece she still had of the woman she loved. But with her mother's hand on her shoulder, Thor clutched the stuffed animal one more time before she placed it on the lid.

She watched with her breath in her throat as the final words was said and the casket was lowered into the ground.

It was like something hit her.

Up until this moment she had not seen Loki's body after the accident, because of the condition from the accident, so it had been easy to think everyone was talking about someone else.

Loki would come back to her. They would make up and everything would be like it used to be. Thor had learned her lesson. She would never cheat again. She would be faithful until the end of time.

Her tears burned as they ran like a flood down Thor's face.

But still... Loki would not come back to her.

THE END

-o-o-o-

My Sunflower

"Why are you hiding?"

The tiny hand on the pedal twitched before a tiny white face with pointy ears and black hair peeked around the yellow blade. Green uncertain eyes looked at the other fairy in apprehension.

Big fair wings, but it was the blond hair which captured the green eyes.

"Do you like sunflowers?" The fair fairy asked with a big smile.

The dark haired fairy nodded before she recoiled slightly.

"What's wrong?" the fair fairy asked concerned.

Taking a big step of courage, the other fairy clutched the pedal. "Are you not going to make fun of me?"

"Why?"

"Because... I'm weird." She tried to look away. "I'm not like other fairies."

"Why?"

"WHY?" The fairy asked in shock before she hide again, her voice lowered. "Because of... my hair."

The blond fairy looked at her like she couldn't understand what was the problem. "It's pretty."

"It's weird." she felt ashamed to say it.

For a moment there was no reply before the fair fairy flew away, leaving the shy one in shame.

But not before long, a hand reached out and placed a flower in the dark hair. A tiny butter flower which was big enough to cover half the little pointy ear.

A hand flew up to touch it before questioning eyes looked at the blond fairy without words. There was a bluebell in the blond hair, only it was dark enough to almost be black.

A big smile at the sight greeted her. "If I wear bright flowers they get lost in my hair. That's why bright flowers are perfect for you. We complement each other. It's perfect."

A shy but happy smile worked its way onto the dark haired fairy's lips. Slowly but surely she came out from her hiding place and felt tears prick her eyes. A pair of black wings on her back which sparkled and stood out just the same as the yellow flowers.

"Thank you."

THE END

-o-o-o-

The Witch

"Ma? W'os t'at?" the little girl asked as she pointed across the field to a lonely girl her age with short black hair sitting on a rock and looking up at the sky.

The mother slapped down her daughters hand and took her shoulders in a serious grip, one of her braided tails caught under her hands. "That's the witch's child. You must never go near her or bad luck will fall on you."

Blue eyes looked into identical blue.

" 'kay, ma." the child said before the parent pretended not to see the other girl as she went back to her work.

What she didn't know was that her daughter cast another glance back at the dark haired one.

* * *

"He'e."

The girl with dark hair looked over her shoulder at the apple offered to her.

"Ya've been he'e all day so I thoug't ya 'ungry." the girl with the blond braids said with a big smile.

The girl accepted the apple and turned it around in her hands to see if there was any worm holes or any bad marks. Because no one except her mother gave her good fruit. "Thank you." she said in a small voice as she could only see perfect skin on the apple.

"My Ma told me not to talk to ya. T'at ya are da wit-witch c'ild. But ya not bad." the girl walked around so they could look at each other without straining their necks. Her hands clasped behind her back for a moment before she reached out one. "My name 's Thor."

The other girl took Thor's hand carefully as if ready to shy away and run. "Like the thunder God."

"Ya smart." Thor said with a toothy smile, showing her missing tooth. "W'at's ya's?"

The girl pulled her hand and looked away as if she was ashamed.

Thor looked at her and did her best to remain silent until she got her answer.

Finally she got what she wanted. "Loki."

"Loki ha." Then she suddenly looked over her shoulder and listened carefully. Thor turned back with a smile. "My Ma's lookin' for me. I sneaked away from he'. I'll see ya aroun'." and Thor ran away the same way she came.

Leaving little Loki to look down on the green fruit in her hands.

* * *

Many years later, when the girls had started to reach adulthood, Loki walked through the village on her way down to the harbor for some fish. Everyone turned their backs on her, some spit in her direction while others did a sign to ward of evil.

When she reached the water, she walked over to the urn which was labeled "the cursed urn" by the villagers, because no one wanted to sell the witches food, but to leave them starving would only be even worse. So every other day when the urn returned, a fisherman would put something in "the cursed urn" to ward off the evil witches.

Loki reached for the urn and saw some eels in water, she accepted it without a sound and turned back home.

When she finally got home to a house at the outer edge of the village, Loki saw a green apple waiting for her by the front door.

She smiled as she leaned down for it.

* * *

"I got your signal." Loki said as she held up the green apple, looking up at the tree.

Thor let her legs hang down the branch. Her dress tied up across her thighs so that she could climb easier. Thor gave her friend a big smile. "Took you long enough."

With the practice ease Thor had taught her, Loki ascended the tree as well but choose another branch to sit on. Her dress was worn and plain from many years of use. Nothing like her friends dress.

"Father wants me to chose a husband." Thor said suddenly.

"Do you have anyone in mind." Loki asked as she focused on her friend while she started to eat the apple.

After a few bites she threw it to Thor who bit into it too.

"I don't know. No one of the men really capture my interest." Thor confessed. "I have to spend the rest of my life with him and bear him children so I don't want him to be a total drunk or put his hands on me."

Loki snickered. "I doubt he would stand a chance against you. I can see him flying out the door with his head first."

Thor smiled big and confidently. "I'm not my father's daughter for no reason. And there's a reason he's the leader for our tribe. I really want to be just like him."

"You want to be a man?" Loki asked curiously but with a hint of a joke.

"Why not? I would be just as noble as him and just as strong. I would protect the weak and do the right thing. And I would treasure my wife until the day I die in battle." Thor looked into the distance of the forest around them as she dreamed of her words. "Leaving many children behind to remember me."

"And what makes you think your wife would wait for you faithfully while you are away getting yourself killed?" Loki teased. "You see how many bastards there is in this village during peaceful times."

"True." Thor mussed for a few seconds. "Then I would have to chose a wife who loves me dearly and will remain faithful until we reunite in Valhalla."

"Do you really think such a person exist?" Loki tried to think of even one who would be that faithful.

"You would be." Thor smiled confidently. "If you would be my wife then I know you would be by my side until the end. I know you better than anyone and I know you would be me faithful even if my curiosity took me away on adventures and got myself killed." Thor's voice was both mirth full and light. She threw Loki the apple. "To bad you can't be my wife, Loki."

"Yeah." Loki smiled as she bit into the apple with her eyes closed. "To bad."

It tasted bad.

* * *

Loki stood with her feet deep into the water as she felt the tension in it. The sky was blowing nervously as it whispered to her. Her shoulder blade long dark hair picked up over her shoulders and into her face.

Her time was coming.

* * *

Not many days later before an army of unknown ships covered the horizon.

Even if their village held a great number of warriors and ship ready to set sail, they were clearly outnumbered.

Three of the ships came closer until they could make out a big man in furs with warriors around him. He looked mighty and dangerous with his fiery hair.

"I am King Björn. Give me the most beautiful maiden in your village and I will move on." He yelled. "Fail to do so and you will met your end."

The villagers looked among themselves.

Thor stepped forward.

"Oho!" The King said as his men nodded approvingly. "Are you the most beautiful maiden in your village?"

"I am." Thor said as she kept her shoulder tight and her head high. She would not let her home be destroyed.

"Get her." King Björn ordered and his men started to move.

"Enchanting." One of the men around him said in absolute awe. The King looked at the man and noticed he was not looking at the blond but at something else. He looked in the same direction and his eyes widened.

Down the street, through a sea of blond and fair hair came a single dark head.

Thor turned around when the attention on her was shifted and her eyes grew large at the sight of her best friend.

Hair which had rarely been combed was silky, rich and smooth as it played in the wind. The dark strands framed a pale face with deep green eyes which was enhanced by coal, lips dyed red and a spotless white dress with a transparent shawl around her hips.

Loki looked like a bride walking toward her husband. Like something out of this world. Pure and innocent.

She came up next to Thor who couldn't look away from her.

"You are truly the most beautiful maiden I've ever seen." King Björn said. "You shall be my third wife. Bring me the dark one."

"Loki?" Thor whispered.

Loki didn't say anything and started to walk toward the water. Thor grabbed her arm.

"Why Loki?" Thor demanded.

Turning around to look at her only friend, Loki took in Thor's face for the last time.

"Because it's my destiny. Just like my mother's, and her mother, and every woman in our bloodline. And for the longest time I couldn't see what it was, even less so after my mother died. But now I know it was for you."

"I don't need you to protect me." Thor retorted harshly.

Loki took a step closer suddenly and her free hand came up to touch Thor's cheek, her thumb touching the edge of Thor's lips as she let down her guard.

"I really wish I could be your wife." she whispered brokenheartedly. Silently she stepped back and into the waiting arms of the invading armada.

They brought her with them to the main ship before they pulled back onto the sea.

Thor stood there as she stared after them until suddenly smoke rose from the ships.

Suddenly all enemy ships was in flames which rose to the sky.

Whispers of 'Witch' spread among the villagers, but Thor couldn't look away as the ships started to sink.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at the still sea, clear sky, and the burning flames which lighted up the heavens.

Suddenly she saw something coming flying on the strong wind and reached out to grab it before it passed her.

In her hand she held the transparent shawl with clear blood stains on it.

"Why did you have to protect me."

THE END

-o-o-o-

The Other Woman

She looked up at the ceiling as the rhythm stayed steady and her whole body ached. The feeling of another body on top of her, warm and touching her as she was brought higher and higher. A hot breath against her neck along with moans of pleasure as lips brushed against her blond hair.

How had this happened?

How had she come to this?

How had this started?

She had gone out with her friends, her boyfriend having broken up with her just a month earlier and she felt down. So she thought a few drinks would help her. She was not interested in any of the guys coming up to her and rejected them all. Her friends stayed by her side for the most part until the alcohol started to kick in, then they hit the dance floor.

It was then that she saw her. A woman stood by the bar with a beer in her hand. Their eyes locked and she walked over to her. The dark hair was combed back and down her neck. The sexy dress revealing her figure to all hungry eyes.

It had started just as a conversation and they shared a drink. No names as they talked.

Then the woman leaned closer and whispered seductively to her ear: "Want to go to my place?"

She had felt hot and maybe it was the alcohol speaking because she couldn't stop herself from nodding. They promised to met outside as she needed to tell her friends she was leaving so they wouldn't worry. Gathering their jackets from the watched wardrobe, she immediately found her companion outside, and together they walked side by side to the woman's apartment.

The rest of the night was spent in a hot whirlpool of pleasure.

Come morning, she woke up and realized that she had just slept with another woman. Freaking out slightly she got up and looked around for her clothes. When she gathered her bra she noticed the photo on the nightstand... along with the ring next to it.

The woman standing in the arms of a dark haired man, both wearing happy smiles and identical rings.

Escaping from the bedroom, she was about to orientate herself when the phone rang. It didn't take long before it went over to voice mail.

"_Hello, darling. I'm in Chicago and I miss you so much. I-"_

It was then she knew what she had done. Felt the shame and shock in every bone in her body. She left without looking back. She thought they would never see each other again.

However that as not to happen. They ran across each other again and had sex again. And after the third time they exchanged numbers for some reason she couldn't understand.

And it continued like this until now, two years later.

She didn't know what was making her question herself after all this time. Maybe it was because her lover had told her she was getting married? Maybe it was because she had said she was not letting her go.

Whatever it was she knew it was bad, that it was wrong, but she couldn't leave. She attended the wedding and even wished the couple good luck for the future.

Not even two days later did her phone vibrate from a call.

Then it started all over again. No... it was even more intense and their time together turned even more daring and needy. Sometimes they couldn't wait until they were in the privacy behind locked doors before they started to undress each other. Other times it was a slow and long seduction over a romantic dinner.

She didn't know how many times she had thought about leaving. Change her phone number and get away from it all.

But as she laid there, under the weight of her lover, she knew why she hadn't left. Why she couldn't.

Her back arched as her orgasm rolled over her, her thoughts bringing tears to her blue eyes.

_'I love you.'_

THE END

-o-o-o-

Snow Queen

_Will you not come and save me?_

Thor looked up at the icy peaks of the snowy mountain. She pulled her fur tighter around her as she braved the cold and snow. Her legs leaving deep impressions in the newly fallen snow. The wind picked at her and tried to guide her in another direction but she braved the elements, knowing what was waiting for her at the end of her journey.

After a long and exhausting walk, she finally reached the cave and as soon as she entered the wind and cold reduced until it was only a light chill in her body. She took out the flint rock in her pocket and walked over to the used torch resting by the wall and lit it.

The flames cast shadows on the walls but Thor felt no fear as she advanced further.

Walking for a good half-hour, Thor finally came out into an area where a frozen lake lay with a meter of clear water. Taking off her fur to keep herself from sinking under the weight, the girl dove in with her head first. The coldness of the water hit her immediately and she felt her body go numb.

It didn't take long until the lord of the lake came to her rescue and with sure and easy strokes, guided her to the other side within seconds.

Hauling herself out of the water, Thor shivered like crazy as her hair dripped cold water inside her already drenched clothes. She curled into herself to preserve what body heat she had left.

"So we met again, little child." a feminine voice said amused above her.

Not being able to look up she still knew who it was and smiled to herself.

A cold hand reached for her chin and soon cold lips closed over her and with a magic breath, the cold lifted from her body. A large warm coat wrapped around her and strong lithe arms wrapped around her.

"You are rash as ever."

"It's worth to see you." The girl admitted easily as she was lifted up and carried away.

The silken voice chuckled as her magic warmed the little human girl.

She walked up a long staircase of clear ice until they reached a throne. Sitting down, the Snow Queen's long legs supported most of the weight of the girl as she made sure to give her warmth and chase away the cold. In front of her hanged a large mirror which showed her the world and let her control her element.

A small hand reached out to grab long strands of coal colored hair which was as smooth as polished ice.

For a moment the Queen stayed still and silent to wait for what would happen next. Not much to her surprise the little girl started to braid her hair.

"Never change, little girl." her voice chuckled.

* * *

[Five Years Later]

"Please, Loki." The now grown girl asked the beautiful woman on the throne, just as ethereal as the first time she met her when she accidentally played in the cave and fell into the lake. "The winters have been harsh lately and my village have a hard time supporting itself after the drought two years ago destroyed most of our crops." She bowed her head deeply. "Please. Lift the winter for three years and I will never ask you of anything else."

"You do not know what you are asking me." The Queen said grimly. "Winter is needed for the land to rest. It's also part of me."

"I would not ask you this if people were starving." Thor raised her head and her blue eyes was vary with worry.

The Queen stood up and walked slowly down to where the human girl she had played with every winter since she first came here was standing. Even with the growth spurt the girl had, the Queen still towered over her with at least two heads.

"I will grant you your desire under one condition." She lifted the chin up with one of her fingers and traced the imperfect skin, the human skin, with her fingers. "You are forbidden from coming here during the three years. If you set foot here I will consider our agreement void and I will send you a winter which will last three whole years."

Gratitude and despair mixed together on Thor's face as her eyes lit up but her heart felt heavy. "Thank you so much."

* * *

[Three Years Later]

The last three winters had been mild, just a thin layer of frost to help the earth to rest. It was the first three winters anyone could remember which didn't have any snow falling into heaps against the houses and turned the lands into an endless white field.

It was still less than a month left on their agreement but Thor, now a woman, couldn't wait any longer. She was worried about the Snow Queen and couldn't concentrate anymore.

The trip to the cave was the most uneventful she had ever experienced.

The moment she jumped into the lake she was not attacked by the cold and she barely needed the lord of the lake's help to cross it.

But when she came up on the other end she was not met by the Snow Queen.

With her clothes wet and clinging to her body, Thor made her way to the throne only to come up short to see most of the stair had melted and what remained was only a small bump.

She didn't have to look far as the Queen lay by her broken mirror. Her long fingers resting on the shards as if had been trying to fix it.

"LOKI!" Thor screamed as she ran to the figure laying on the melting ice floor. The moment she touched the Snow Queen she drew back from how cold she was. It was even colder than the coldest night she had ever experienced.

But the slight disturbance was all that was needed for the long lashes to flutter open to reveal dull green.

"Thor." was whispered.

"I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never should have asked you." Thor felt frantic as she tried to think of a way to save the other. But all ways she thought of was for humans, not a Snow Queen.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." her voice was frail, eyes barely staying open. "That's why I forbade you from coming. I didn't want to make you worry."

"How did this happen?" Thor knelt down next to the other as she tried to focus on what was important.

"When I denied winter I denied myself. Winter is the only time I can recharge myself to survive the other seasons. I'm seen as the strongest but I'm actually the weakest of them all. I thought I would survive as long as my mirror was whole but it broke from the low temperature and I was not able to restore it."

"I'm sorry." Her tears felt warm against her skin as they fell. "Because of me."

"Don't cry, my dear." the Snow Queen smiled gracefully. "You saved me long ago so this is a small price to pay." Her eyes grew dim. "I live in a world of coldness and endless snow. For so long I was lonely and longed for company. The moment you stumbled into my life I have felt a warmth far stronger than anything else. So please don't cry. I've lived a long life and I just want to rest now."

Thor could only sob as she watched the green eyes fall shut and it felt like her world was stopped.

She didn't know how long she keeled over and cried on her knees. It felt like an eternity but still not long enough.

When she finally slowed down she saw the shards still spread out around her and started to reassemble them. She took one and one in what felt like endless hours until the mirror was whole again, although still fractured.

Once done, she crawled back to the Snow Queen and reached out to touch her but stopped as she was afraid to feel the same coldness. Looking at the beautiful face she felt herself cave in and she leaned down to gently kiss those lips which had granted her protection, warmth, and love for a very long time.

* * *

The sledge traveled the snow covered land at high speed as four white horses in white reins steered as an elegant hand guided them. The luxurious fur coat wrapped around her as a crown on her head announced her. The slow unique snow flakes, each a different star from each other floated around her, creating tiny white crystal stars in the black hair.

With one arm safely wrapped around her smaller human companion, the Snow Queen traveled the winter road as she guided the earth into slumber.

THE END

-o-o-o-

No Game No Life

Thor walked up to the cell with a grim face. Her hair held back by two thin braids as she was greeted by a properly clad and groomed Loki. The one she had once called sister. The one she once had trusted her life with. Now, a prisoner of war and the shame of Asgard. A frost giant in disguise. The enemy of Midgard. The villain who almost destroyed her birth realm; Jotunheim.

"To what do I own this pleasure of your company, sister?" the once endearing word was said with the same level of hidden agenda as you would use for a lie. "Surely you have not become so desperate for advice from the enemy?"

"Drop the charade Loki." Thor ordered as she was tired of her tricks.

"And what fun would that be?" Loki said with her arms behind her back, a wry smile on her lips which had smiled with the grace of a Princess of Asgard.

"I'm tired of your tricks and you no longer fool me. I will not talk to a copy." Blue eyes searched for any hint of where the real Loki was but as always, it was a flawless illusion.

"I don't think you know what you are asking." Loki leaned forward so close that the force field almost burned her. "Tricks is all I have left. All I am. It's the only thing that's keeping me in this world. Take that away from me and I have no reason to live. Will you do that to me? Sister? Just like you couldn't save me from falling into the abyss, will you take my life once more?"

Thor's face was hard. "You were the one who let go." She countered. "I never let go. You were the one who fell into evil and is now hiding away like a coward."

"So I'm a coward? Then so be it." Loki leaned back and stood up so that she could stare down on the future Queen of Asgard. "I will be a coward for the rest of my life and hide behind my tricks so that you will never see the real me. I will always be here to watch and comment whenever you fail to see the obvious. It will be our own game which we will play for the rest of time. After all... no game no life."

Thor's eyes narrowed at the words and saw that nothing she said could get through, so she turned around and walked away with her cape floating behind her.

Loki walked back into her cell, and with every step she could feel the shards bit deeper into her flesh.

_'Save me.'_

THE END


End file.
